Inside Jokes Galore
by wishIwereanime
Summary: A story wrote with characters based off my friends. Nothing but randomness and crack.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I promised two of me friend's I'd write. A while ago. Honestly, I'm just terribly lazy. But at least I admit to it! Anyways, this will most likely end up being extremely random and full of inside jokes. If you read and enjoy it anyways, more power to you. **

**I hope to get a couple chapters up while she's at camp. She's mad at me right now, but that's not uncommon. I tend to be an irritating person...heh heh...Anyways~!**

**Tally ho! (See? Inside joke right there)**

**Viewer discretion is advised. O.O **

**(kidding...for now...)**

**Disclaimer: The Host Club is not mine...yet. Maybe one day...**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

"One fine day in the middle of the night..." Kyoko and Shizuki Nanizuka began reciting together.

"What is with you and repeating that over and over?" Natsumi grumbled.

She wasn't very happy about being dragged along on another adventure of the twins. They had apparently heard rumors about a 'Host Club' that now inhabited Music Room 3.

"But it's so much fun! And you know what we always say~"

"Long live oxymoron's!" Kyoko began, as Shizuki finished her sentence.

"What are you talking about? You never say that!" She was growing visibly more frustrated.

"Negative Nancy!"

"Depressing Debbie!"

Wisely, Natsumi chose to ignore them.

_~~Time Warp: 1 Hour Later~~_

"You guys, we've been wandering around for an hour! Let me go home!"

"No! Not until we find the elusive creature that is the Host Club" Shizuki declared

"Kyoko, you have to be with me on this, right? Tell your sister to let us go home"

Kyoko just looked between Natsumi and her sister, then raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I would do that?"

The read haired girl didn't have time to argue, because at that moment they came upon a door. Not just a door, oh no, this was much more. It was the door to Music Room 3.

"Ah ha! We have found the beast! Now we must tame it!" The Nanizuka sisters announced triumphantly.

"You're mom doesn't pay me enough to hang out with you two..."

"Gotta love us~ "

"Cause we're utterly adorable."

"Stop finishing each others' sentences!"

"Make~ "

"Us."

"Ugh! Let's get this over with."

"No need to be so mean. Besides, I hear this club is brimming with cute guys" Shizuki said, winking.

"Just open the freakin' door!"

"Aye, aye cap'n!"

And with that, the twins pulled open the doors.

"What's with the rose petals?" Natsumi muttered, picking some out of her hair.

"I don't know, but it sure is festive." Kyoko said, peering into the room.

"Welcome!" A blonde boy sitting in a throne-like chair exclaimed. He was surrounded by others. A tall dark haired guy with glasses, twin boys, some dude who looked like he was 8, another tall boy behind him, and a girl.

"Hey." The three said, completely unfazed by the bright light and petals still flowing from the room.

"What brings you lovely ladies to the Host Club?" The blonde asked, standing up and grandly gesturing to the others.

"We're here to deliver cookies, what do you think?" Natsumi stated sarcastically.

"Cookies? That's so nice!" The little one bounded forward, a huge grin on his face

"That was sarcasm..." She explained.

"Oh...so no cookies?" He looked so disappointed.

"No, now leave us alone. And who are all you people?" The twins said, rather rudely.

"Why that's kind of you to ask! I am Tamaki. King of this club!" Tamaki said proudly. "That's Hunny, Mori, Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Haruhi!" He pointed to the others respectively.

"Aren't Host Clubs supposed to be all guys? Why is there a girl here?" Kyoko wondered, looking at Haruhi.

Things suddenly got quiet, and tense.

"W-what ever are you talking about? Haruhi is a boy!" The idiot king stuttered.

"No she's not~ " Shizuki began, "Don't lie to us" Kyoko finished

"H-how did you...?"

"It's actually pretty obvious. Especially with her eyes, and her figure" Natsumi said distractedly. She was staring around the room, taking note of all the cakes and beautiful art.

"Well, I'm sure I won't have to explain why you cannot tell anyone about Haruhi's true gender. It would end rather...badly for you." Kyouya stated calmly, an evil glint in his eyes.

The three girls just shrugged, already bored with this topic.

"Oh...my...gosh..." Shizuki and Kyoko gasped, eyes going wide. They had just spotted Hikaru and Kaoru, who were sitting on a couch ignoring everyone.

The two girls walked up slowly from behind, and for a few moments, just stared. Then tentatively, they each reached out a hand and began stroking the boy's heads. The Hitachiin's head snapped up, surprised by the strange girls.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" They said in unison, eyes narrowing.

But they only got two loud squeals in response.

"Twins! Twins! Twins!~ " Kyoyko squealed

"So...smexy..." Shizuki squeaked

And then they fainted.

The boys sighed and looked at Natsumi.

"How do you put up with that?"

"It's a hard art to master."

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**If you didn't like it, not really my problem. Like I said, it was made for my friends.**

**If, however, you were not scared off and wish to be featured in this story, PM me with the name of your OC and their personality. Then if you're nice to me, I'll try to fit you into here. ;D**

**DFTBA**

**-wishIwereanime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so it's been a while. Well, not that long I guess. I kind of neglected this accidentally on purpose ;D**

**Here we go~**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Host Club, or Hunny's sister. Just Natsumi, Kyoko, and Shizuki. Enjoy at you own risk :)**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

It was just another day at the host club. Host's were hosting, guests were squealing, and fan girls were fainting. All in all, a pretty quiet afternoon.

Or, at least it was...

"We're bored!" Two monotone voices called out.  
>"Not my problem.." A red headed girl mumbled, still engrossed in her book.<p>

"True..~"

"But we can make it your problem!" They each gave a devilish smirk to the poor girl.

"No seriously, just leave me alone. All I ask is one day of peace and q-"

Her pleas were cut short, when the doors of the host club were thrown open. The three turned to see who the new arrival was.

It was girl who looked to be about 14, and bore a striking resemblance to none other than Hunny. She glanced around a tad nervously, while slowly smoothing out her middle school uniform.

Shizuki and Kyoko caught her eyes, and stared her down. Finally, they spoke.  
>"Who's the runt?"<p>

Natsumi smacked them both upside their heads. "Is 'polite' even a part of your vocabulary?"

Kyoko looked back at her "What is this 'polite' you speak of? Why we've never heard of such a thing."

"Sounds boring." Shizuki joined in.

"..."

"Natsumi! How dare you triple-dot us in that tone!" They scolded.

"I give up on you."

"Funny, our therapist said the same thing..." Shizuki mumbled, looking completely serious.

"Isn't it weird how 'therapist' is made of the words 'the' and 'rapist'?" Kyoko wondered absently, gazing at something in the distance. Her twin burst out laughing.

Natsumi had to resist the urge to glare. She did, however, roll her eyes and mutter "Your antics frustrate me."

Than she turned her attention back to the girl, curious as to what she was here for.

"Um..Hi..I was wondering if Honey-sempai was here..?" The poor girl asked nervously, still looking around the expansive room.

Tamaki stood and swept up to her, "Why he and Mori senpai went to get some more cakes. But perhaps you'll let me entertain you for a while, hm?"

He leaned in closely.

She blushed furiously and backed quickly away."N-no, that's okay. I mean... uh..thanks for your help!"

And with that, she turned and swiftly left the room.

"What was all that about?" Haruhi asked

"Eh, she'll be back..." Kyoko promised before turning back to the manga she had picked up while Tamaki was harassing the girl. (Tamaki: I was not harassing her! Me: Shut up and go back to your emo corner!)

"What makes you say that?" Haruhi questioned, turning to look at the normally silent Nanizuka sister.  
>Her twin answered for her, while simultaneously peeking over her shoulder at the book.<p>

"Oh, they always come back...always..."

Natsumi did roll her eyes this time, and Haruhi ignored the vague answer.

Eventually everything settled down, though most were still wondering about the girl.  
>Shizuki and Kyoko soon grew bored, having finished the manga book.<br>So...what better thing to do to pass time than annoy their friend?

Natsumi was sitting at a table near the window, reading a different book than before, but one she probably already had memorized. They crept up behind her, being sure to keep their feet quiet, and suppress their giggles.

Kyoko spoke first, making her voice high pitched and creepy.  
>"Teeny, tiny Natsumi..."<p>

Shizuki snickered slightly, and joined in. She too, used a creepy voice.

"Teeny, tiny, rink-a-dink Natsumi..."

Said girl made a sound between a screech and an 'eep!' and spun around. She glared at the twins who had fallen to the floor with laughter. How this never failed to amuse them, she may never know.

Books were so much better. They didn't make freaky voices or annoy you.  
>Fortunately, some other poor soul caught their eyes. Make that two identical poor souls who had been avoiding them since the last encounter.<p>

Ah yes, the Hitachiin brothers. They currently had no costumers, as the club was drawing to a close. From their upside-down positions on the floor, the two girls watched intently as the boys talked. Probably about their next prank, or plans for the week end.  
>Whatever it was, the girls were awestruck. They walked closer, slowly. As if afraid the brothers would run or something.<br>On second thought, they just might.

Kaoru looked up first as they approached, and nudge Hikaru. He stopped right in the middle of discussing how to get into Kyouya's room unnoticed, and stared at the girls warily.

"Can we help you?" Kaoru asked. Obviously the whole hair-touching-and-squealing-then-fainting thing was still fresh in his mind.

Shizuki and Kyoko exchanged equal looks of ecstasy, but neither said anything for a moment. Finally, Kyoko took charge and spoke.

"We heard you discussing your next prank on the self proclaimed 'Dark Lord' over there." She said, gesturing with her hand to the general area Kyuoya was located.

"So..?" They asked, seeming bored by the conversation.

"So we want to help. We did pull this awesome prank last summer. On the idiot lord, no less! Ah, it was hilarious..." Shizuki remembered fondly, eyes glazing over as she re-lived it all.

"Haha, I remember that! He actually fell for it! What a moron!" Kyoko agreed.

"What? Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru demanded together.

"Hmm...Only if you ask nicely!" The girls chimed in harmony.

And so went another day at the host club.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**  
><strong>Mmm, this story is mostly pointless humor and inside jokes. Trust me, it's not going to have some major plot or a huge climax. Expect future randomness. Like I said, enjoy at your own risk.<strong>

**-wishIwereanime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I lied to my friend HanKat. This chapter is not focusing on her. You may have to wait a bit for that. Gomen ^_^"**

**Just got my school issued computer back, so I'll try to update more often. And my grammar/spelling should improve. Maybe…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC's (Natsumi, Kyoko, and Shizuki)**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

_~_CRASH_~_

Another loud round of thunder sounded outside. It went unnoticed by the Host Club and their guests. Except for Haruhi, who was trying to block it out with a book.

Natsumi was in a similar position on one of the couches. She had her nose buried in 'City of Masks'. Sure she'd already read it. But what's wrong with reading a good book a couple times?

Kyoko and Shizuki sat in one of the window seats sharing the headphones to one of their I-pods. they had 'Facedown' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus on repeat. Kyoko looked half asleep with her head pressed against the window as she stared out at the storm. Her sister on the other hand, was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. That was one of the few differences with those two: their reactions to rain were completely different. It was as though all of Kyoko's energy was taken and put into Shizuki.

The afore mentioned girl was trying not to stare to often at the Hitachiin twin's as her eyes darted around the room. Looking for something, anything, to put all of that unused energy into.

She soon found what she was looking for. Or rather, who she was looking for. Her gaze landed on the red head across the room, and lingered there. Reluctant to leave her sister's side, Shizuki looked over for permission to annoy the crap out of their friend. But upon closer inspection, it revealed that Kyoko had fallen asleep. The younger twin smiled slightly and shifted the elder into a more comfortable position before hopping up and taking off.

"Natuuuuuumi~!"

Said girl jumped at the loud voice right next to her ear. She sighed upon seeing who it was.

"Yes…?"

Shizuki wasn't put off by the other girl's apathetic personality.

"I have your socks on!"

"Wonderful." Natsumi had to smile slightly at that one though. She had accepted her fate of entertaining this hyper active twin when ever it rained.

"Don't you mean rAiNbOw FaBuLoUs?

"Fine, yes. That is rainbow fabulous. Happy?"

"No! you have to say it with more ~pizzaz~!"

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Annoy me so quickly."

"I'm just that amazing." Shizuki grinned.

"….Go away…"

"Bu- " It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun around.

"Kyoko! You're awake! But…the rain hasn't stopped…"

Her sister just stood there glaring for a moment before responding.

"You were being loud…"

"Oh, uh…Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you…" Shizuki tried to turn it into a joke. Unfortunately her twin was not amused and instead grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to the window seat.

"Now stay there. Do not move unless absolutely necessary."

The younger nodded meekly and picked up a book she had abandoned at the beginning of host club.

Sometimes she was scarier than Kyouya….

_~_*End of Host Club*_~_

_(The storm has stopped)_

The Host Club was almost over for the today, and Haruhi's costumers had just left. She made her way over to Natsumi, and addressed the question that ad been on her mind since the first day the trio had opened the doors.

"Why do you three come over from the middle school everyday, and pay just to sit around?"

"Hm? We don't go to the middle school. We go here." Natsumi said, not bothering to explain.

"But you don't wear the uniforms…" Haruhi murmured, confused.

"Oh, I don't like yellow. It's to happy…And the twin's drag me here everyday. It's a semi-quiet place to read, so why not?"

"Oh, ok…" Haruhi walked over to the other two girls, who were just gathering up the rest of their stuff.

"Aaah~!" Shizuki began to sneeze.

"Choo~!" Kyoko finished for her.

Haruhi stared for a moment, wondering how they had manged to do hat, before they noticed her.

"Can we help you?" They asked in unison.

"I was just wondering about something. Why don't you wear the uniforms of this school?"

"They make the girls look like giant Twinkies."

At this, the other girl sweat dropped.

"I see…Why do you come here everyday just to hang out, then?"

At this, the Nanizuka sisters had the same look of all the fangirls that passed through the Host Club.

"For the twins~~!"

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Done! Sorry it took me so long. I'm lazy….and procrastinate…But those aren't excuses! From now on I will try harder!**

**Reviews help too…. ;)**

**-wishIwereanime**


	4. I'm not dead yet

Me: So…I'm not dead and/or missing, haven't been kidnapped by mini ninjas, haven't dropped off the face of the planet (yet). Yep, I'm still alive. No need to be angry, you can just go straight to being consoled by the fac-

Kyoko & Shizuki: How dare you abandon us? You monster, you just left us hanging!

Me: Well, I-

Kyoko: No! Don't even speak! We are rather offended by this treatment!

Shizuki: I second that notion! :(

Me: But I have lots of homework and other things and don't have much time for writing anymore…

Twins: Excuses, excuses…

Natsumi: C'mon guys, she said she was sorry. And she's probably pretty busy with school work…

Me: Thank you :')

Twins: We shall not stand for this! You know you're angry at her for leaving us for so long, just sitting here like puppets. Left to idle by ourselves while the puppet master is away, before she comes back to manipulate our every word and action.

Natsumi: Yeah..that makes sense in a twisted sort of way. Why'd you leave us!

Me: W-well, I thought about writing and I feel really bad, but I am actually very bus-

Twins: How dare you have a life outside of us! And why do we keep talking in unison?

Natsumi: And why am I always irritated at everything? I'm nicer than that!

Me: 'Cause I'm the writer and I said so! Now this is over and you will like it!

All Three: …

Me: That's more like-_ Mmph_!

*Gets dragged away into a random dark alley as twins wield baseball bats and Natsumi takes out some rope*

Me: Save me…!

All Three: She'll be updating soon...Mwahahaha...

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Yep, just to remind you I'm alive and well. Don't hate me for neglecting this so long. If I had an editor, they would kill me….**

**-wishIwereanime**


	5. Chapter 4

**I have no idea how long I neglected this, but when I looked back on it, it seemed like forever. So…sorry? Heh….**

**Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC, they'd all be gay and Haruhi would never have stumbled upon Music Room 3. I do not own anything EXCEPT for Kyoko, Shizuki, Natsumi, and the upcoming OC. I also don't own the song 'Remember the Name'  
><strong>

**Oh, P.S. Unless I state otherwise, these will happen at the end of Host Club.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

(*-End of Host Club-*)

"You two! I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" An angry blonde shouted, breaking the peaceful atmosphere of the room.

"Well you just ruined my good mood…What are you going on about now?" Kyoko Nanizuka muttered, not even bothering to look up from the manga she was reading.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! That trick you and your sister played on me last summer!" A vein was now pulsing in his forehead.

"Ah, that joke. Good times, good times…" Shizuki sighed from behind Tamaki, just about making him jump out of his skin.

"It was not good! Not for me!" The Host Club 'King' declared miserably.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad. Drama Queen." The two girls replied in identical monotone voices.

"What'd you guys even do?" Natsumi wondered idly, glancing up from her laptop.

"Well it was a beautiful summer's day…" They were all to happy to explain.

*-_-*Flashback*-_-*

_It was indeed a summer's day, and it was also very beautiful. Not scorching hot, clear skies, and a lovely breeze bowing through. _

_Tamaki had decided to go out for a walk amongst the commoner market that was open that day. Just as he was admiring some kind of artificially flavored snack, some one tapped him on the shoulder. Spinning around, the blonde saw nobody. When he turned back to the snack he'd been contemplating, there stood two identical girls. Analytical green eyes and orange hair just passed their shoulders._

_"Hey! You were right Kyoko, it IS him!" One of them spoke, breaking into a smile as recognition lit up her features._

_"Tch, told you…" The one who was apparently Kyoko muttered._

_"Man, it's been so long! How've you been Tamaki?" The first girl asked the now baffled blonde._

_"Fine, thanks you…But erhm, I'm not quite sure I know you…" He stuttered._

_"…."_

_At this both girls just stared at him, wearing looks of hurt._

_"I'm terribly sorry, maybe you have the wrong 'Tamaki'?" He asked, suddenly guilt ridden. What if he really knew these girls once? How could he forget some one like that?_

_"You…forgot…about us? Doesn't the name Nanizuka mean anything to you?" They asked in unison, both sounding very close to tears._

_No it didn't. But he didn't want the to cry._

_"O-oh! Wait, maybe I do remember you! Heh, it's been a while hasn't it?" Tamaki said desperately. Unfortunately, he sucked at lying._

_"Of course, you just randomly forgot about us. You're two oldest friends, who helped you out when you're mom was sick." Their voices were laced with sarcasm._

_"I'm so sorry! I don't know how I could've forgotten! Please forgive me?" The boy cried miserably._

_"Whatever…Let's go Kyoko." Shizuki sniffed. And with that that they stormed off._

_About halfway down the street Kyoko turned back and called "Call us sometime. Unless of course your forgot our phone number, too!"_

_Tamaki watched as they continued down the up with another girl who had been waiting by a stall selling cakes. She asked them something, occasionally glancing back at the poor blonde. He managed to hear something like 'fall for it?'. The twin girls nodded, and all three broke into loud laughter._

_"What an idiot!" The exclaimed together._

_At this point, Tamaki was beginning to catch on. They had…tricked him? But why? That was something Hikaru and Kaoru might do, not a couple of random girls he just met at a commoner's market._

_Angrily, to them up to them. They were all chatting about something else now, having forgotten about him already. _

_"Why'd you do that to me? Why would you play such a mean prank?" The frazzled 'King' demanded._

_Kyoko rolled her eyes and replied simply "We were bored."_

_"That's it? You put me through all of THAT because you were bored!"_

_Their friend was watching it all with an amused look. Visiting these two was always entertaining. _

_"Mmm..Not quite. There's a reason for everything we do. Besides our own fun, of course." Shizuki explained rather vaguely._

_"And what was that?" He was still very angry, but now starting to get confused._

_"It was 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 50% pleasure, 5% pain, and 100% reason to remember the name!" All three of the girls shouted proudly. It was from one of those American songs they liked so much._

_(A/N: I know I mixed up the pain and pleasure part. But I thought it fit better this way)_

*-_-*Flashback*-_-*

"….Why wasn't I there for that?" Natsumi laughed, wishing she'd seen it.

The rest of the club just stared at them, wearing a mix of expressions. Amusement (Kyouya/Haruhi), awe (Hikaru and Kaoru), and anger (Tamaki). (A/N: Mori and Hunny were at other after school activities. Kendo and martial arts and whatnot.)

Thus was another day at the Host Club.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Seems like as god a place as any to end it. **

**Reviews are always nice…*hint hint, wink wink***

_**-wishIwereanime**_


	6. Chapter 5

**So I've decided that this is mainly just going to be a series of one-shots. Don't expect me to update very often, though. I've decided to work again on 'A Traitor and A Scoundrel'. I've been thinking abut it a lot lately and think I'm ready to start on it again. Also, I realized I ended at a crappy place -_-"**

**I felt all guilty and figured I should update this before that.**

**But obviously if you cared about that, you wouldn't be here. So, onward :)**

**Disclaimer:The only things I own are Natsumi, Kyoko, Shizuki, and Katesha.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

All was peaceful -for once- at the Host Club. Everyone doing just what the name suggested. (A/N: For the simple minded, they're hosting)

Kyoko and Shizuki managed to amuse themselves with watching some anime or another on one of their laptops. They were mostly quiet, so caught up in the twists and turns of the plot. Except for the occasional squeal about a 'demon butler' or 'stupid Claude'.

Natsumi was surfing the web, and occasionally bursting into song. Listen closely enough and you might just hear 'If I die young~…'.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so peaceful….

But, as always, the 'silence' must be broken somehow.

In this case, it was by the doors being thrown loudly open.

"Grandpa~! Grandmaaa~!" A girl shouted. She glanced about the room, before finally spotting her targets.

"There you are! I was worried I had the wrong Music Room 3 for a second…" She said. The girl appeared to be the same age as Natsumi and the twins. She had aquamarine eyes and red-brown hair to her shoulders. Altogether a nice looking girl.

"Shhh!" The Nanizuka twins shushed her sharply. They waited a moment for an appropriate place to pause, and turned around.

"Katesha!" The two shouted gleefully.

Upon hearing who it was, Natsumi looked up curiously.

"Katesha, how did you know we'd be here?" Unlike the twins, Natsumi didn't act as though it'd been months since their last encounter.

"Kyoko and Shizuki told me. I hear there are some pretty cool guys here." The last part was said in a whisper. Indeed, the four were attracting attention.

"Natsumi can vouch for that." Shizuki said with a wink at the girl.

While the two engaged in teasing banter (A/N: Vocab. word, score for me!), Kyoko calmly pointed out the hosts and practically explained their life stories.

"You do realize that makes you sound like a stalker, right?" Natsumi pointed out.

"You say stalker, I say in love." Katesha laughed.

While the group had been talking, the Host Club had all but emptied out.

Taking advantage of this free time Tamaki marched up to them, Kyouya close behind.

"And just who is this, may I ask?" The blonde spoke first.

Unfortunately (for him) the question went unanswered. In fact, all four girls just ignored him completely.

The same could not be said for Kyouya, however. Katesha's gaze drifted upward until landing on him. She seemed to do a double take before letting out a small "Oh…"

Natsumi noticed this reaction first.

"Katesha….?"

Kyouya stood stoically as always as Katesha walked up to him, eyes wide and full of wonder.

"Who is this?"

She asked in a breathy voice.

"That's Kyouya Ootori- as I already pointed out. Weren't you listening?" Kyoko scolded.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Katesha mumbled, blushing.

"Aww, she's blushing!" Shizuki laughed.

"Who is she?" Tamaki interrupted before any one else could say anything.

"How rude…this is our friend Katesha. She was there that day they pulled the awesome prank on you." Natsumi explained, "Or so I've heard."

"I see. Would you care to explain what she's doing by barging in and causing such a scene?" Kyouya asked with one of his creepy smiles.

"A-ah. I'm sorry, I was just looking for my friends…and I guess I didn't realize I would be disturbing you…" Katesha apologized.

"Ah, whatever. People are always causing scenes in here. I mean, have you see the Drama King over there?" Kyoko smirked.

"Yeah, he can't seem to go a day without running off to his 'corner of woe', as we've dubbed it." Shizuki taunted.

"Guys, let's not try to start anything. Just once I'd like to have a normal day." Natsumi groaned.

By now the rest of the club (except Haruhi, who went home) had come over to see what the commotion was about.

"That's a laugh. Who told you the people here ever had 'normal' days?" The Hitachiins asked in unison, causing both sets of twins to laugh.

Eventually Kyouya managed to get everyone out of the room without too much trouble. Cause there's nothing the Shadow King can't handle….Or so he thinks.

_*_*_~Next Day~_*_*_

Natsumi and the Nanizuka sisters had managed to convince Kyouya to let Katesha come back to the club. They had walked away in victory, cheering and whooping.

Katesha could visit if she didn't cause a scene, paid the expenses, didn't harass customers, and paid for anything she broke.

Ok, maybe they didn't win. But if you can't win silently, lose as loud as possible.

And they did obey the rules. Mostly. After all, these four had never been much for listening to authority.

Whenever the Shadow King's back was turned they engaged in some kind of prohibited activity.

Such as:

-Scaring the bejeezus out of customers

-Telling Hunny that short people didn't deserve cake

-Hiding from Mori

-Harassing Tamaki

-Shining flashlights at Nekozawa

He soon caught on though, and made it clear that if these things continued they would never be allowed back. Ever.

That's what he said, but the twins knew it just be until they found a loophole and were able to trick their way back in.

So Natsumi went back sipping lemonade and reading a blog and the twins went back to their anime.

Katesha had declined the offers to join one of the other girls and instead stal- Uh… hung out with Kyouya.

She stood right next to him the whole time. For the most part he tolerated the girl. She tried to peak into his notebook every now and then, but that was where he drew the line.

When the club ended that day, she was reluctant to leave. But the other girls promised there would be more mischief tomorrow.

Of course, that caused Tamaki to go into a hissy fit. But he was ignored as the rest of the hosts packed up and left.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**I mainly finished this up tonight because 'Katesha' told me too. And I was bored.**

**Boredom does terrible things to the mind….**

**Stay beautiful~!**

**-wishIwereanime**


	7. Chapter 7

**If I owned Ouran, all the hosts would be gay for each other and Haruhi would have been to poor and dumb to get in. Sorry any Haruhi lovers..I just can't stand that Hikaru loves HER and not Kaoru…Nevermind, you didn't come here to hear (read?) me rant. So…onward :D**

**Oh, and check out 'Himitsu' by HoodiLuv. It's a Durarara! fanfic.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

Kyouya had noticed a…presence following him around all day. Katesha thought she was being sneaky, but she wasn't very hidden behind that plant.

Finally he sighed and gave in.

"Katesha…what are you doing?"

Said girl jumped, and let out a noise very similar to an 'eep'.

"Pssh, like you don't know. I was inspecting this here…ficus…" She said as though it should have been obvious.

"Uh huh. And is it up to standards?" The Shadow King asked, deciding this would go quicker if he played along.

"Absolutely not! This leaf is bent oddly!" The girl exclaimed, snapping off a random leaf.

"I'm going to have to ask you not to harm the decorative items, please."

"No fear! I have been specially trained for this task! You can trust that your ficus is safe with me."

"I see. Well, because you have been 'trained', you would surely know that's not a ficus." Kyouya smirked.

"Do you mock me? How dare you smite the name that is I!" She exclaimed, sounding genuinely offended.

"Katesha, surely you don't believe you are a 'ficus inspector'. Now why do- " Kyouya began, but was abruptly cut off.

"How dare you! I am a genuine Inspector of Ficus! I graduated top of my class!" And with that, she reached into her (conveniently placed) folder and pulled out a certificate.

In cursive letters it read 'Senior Department of the Inspecting of Ficus' across the top. And it was obvious to anyone that it was official.

"…" Kyouya had no words.

"That's what I thought." Katesha sniffed and walked off.

*~-Time Warp: Next Day-~*

"...What are you two wearing?"

Haruhi asked while staring at the twins in front of her. It had been decided the previous day that the Host Club was due for another vacation. The beach had won out in the end, seeing as how no one could decide on anywhere else to go. This time though (much to Kyouya's dismay), no customers were coming. Unless you count Natsumi, Katesha, Kyoko, and Shizuki who had permanently attached themselves to the club. And who, for the sake of the story, were able to accompany them to excursions such as this.

"Mankinis!" Hikaru and Kaoru proudly announced together.

"What the F%&^ is a 'makini'?" Kyoko asked, getting a shocked gasp and a 'That isn't proper for a lady!' from Tamaki at her language . Mori, who had been busy covering Hunny's eyes, now quickly moved his hands over his ears instead.

"A bikini for a man, but of course!" Hikaru said as though it should have been obvious.

"That isn't helpful at all." Natsumi said, wearing an expression much like this: -_-"

"Our mother has asked us to try out her new design for male swimwear." Kaoru explained more helpfully.

"I think the rest of the Host Club should wear them, too…excluding Haruhi, of course. A regular bikini will do just fine for her." Shizuki said with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Mmm, Kyouya…in a ma-mankini…." Katesha murmured almost inaudibly, trying her best not to go into full scale fan-girl mode.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to wear something so preposterous. Now you two, go change!" Tamaki raged. After all, his precious 'daughter' should' be exposed to something so…so….well, preposterous!

"But milord, we brought no other swimwear. Unless of course, you're suggesting we go n- " Hikaru began.

"NO! Stop right there! J-just…cover up or something." The flustered king stammered, "Kyouya, help me out! Make your sons behave!"

"I refuse to have any part in this. Now let's go, if we must." The Shadow Lord said calmly.

*_-At Kyouya's Private Beach-_*

"Wow, it's so nice here…" Natsumi said, glancing at all it had to offer.

Soon, everyone had engaged in their own activities.

Kyoko and Shizuki had challenged Hikaru and Kaoru to a water gun fight, and were proving to be quite the opponents. It was rather confusing to watch the four as they darted about, seemingly teleporting as one twin appeared just as the other disappeared behind a tree. Indeed, Tamaki got caught int he cross-fire more than once and had gone crying to Haruhi.

The commoner had sat down in a chair in the shade of an umbrella to read. She blatantly ignored Tamaki's whining and had to mover her chair multiple times.

Katesha had begrudgingly accepted that Kyouya would only ignore her and went to swim. She soon contented herself to swimming with Hunny as Mori played lifeguard nearby. Occasionally the girl swam under the water and came up behind Hunny, effectively scaring the snot of of him. This got her a slight glare in warning from his bodyguard, which she ignored completely.

Natsumi stretched out on a beck towel, hoping to get some sort of tan. She occasionally drifted into a doze, but ultimately tried to stay alert. Mainly so she new who to kill if she got shot with a water gun. She had strategically laid down near Kyouya (who sat sipping a drink from a coconut and managing the club's money), just in case.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Wasn't really sure how to end this and I'm being hassled to update, so….Yeah…..THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU RUSH ME YOUNGDARKPEGASUS! D:**

**Read her story 'Inside Jokes Galore: Hogwarts version' for more of our psycho fun :)**

**Stay awesome~**

**-wishIwereanime**


	8. Happy Birthday!

**This is dedicated to YoungDarkPegasus for her birthday. You really shouldn't have told me who your favorite host was...heh... ;)**

**(Be afraid)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

Katesha walked leisurely through Ouran, on her way to the Host Club. It had become the prime hang out spot for her and her friends.

She arrived and slipped inside- only to find it was empty.

'What the heck?' She thought, noticing a note on one of the tables. It was covered in her friends' different hand writing.

She read-

(A/N: underlined = Natsumi, italics = shizuki, bold = kyoko)

_Yaaaaay~! You found the note =^_^=_

**Congratulations.**

Guys, we're supposed to be giving her a clue now -_-

_You're boring Natsumi :P_

**Yeah…**

Anyway, here's your clue-

Treats and feasts,

Delicious drinks and expensive meats,

Where the rich all come to eat.

Katesha read the clue once more. She had no idea what was going on, but she figured it would be best to just follow the clues. This one must have been directing her to the cafeteria.

She arrived in about 10 minutes and cautiously poked her head in.

"Welcome Princess!" Tamaki exclaimed gleefully upon seeing her.

"Tamaki, where are the others?" The girl asked.

"You have to figure out the clue to know!" He said as though sharing a secret.

"Okay….what's the clue?"

The self proclaimed king cleared his throat and began-

"Meant for study,

Though no one cares.

The next host you will find there."

'Hmm…Meant for study…a classroom?' Katesha pondered. 'Nah, it wasn't specific enough. I'd have to go to every classroom in this God forsaken place.'

"Could it be a library?" She said, thinking aloud.

"Good job~!" Tamaki praised.

She turned and hurried out the door, barely paying attention to Tamaki's "Have fun!" that followed.

Being the lazy person she was (A/N: Kidding XD), Katesha decided to check the library closest the cafeteria.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Hello..?"

'I hope this isn't the wrong library..' She thought.

"Oh, you're here. The clue is on the table " Haruhi said, stepping from behind a row of books.

"Oh, thanks." Katesha picked up and read the clue-

**Water.**

_'Kyoko….'_ She thought, frustrated at the other girl's lack of words.

But still, there were few places with water here. She didn't think the school had a pool…at least not one she had seen. Maybe one of the fountains? But which one? There were at least five!

"Dammit Kyoko…." She murmured to herself.

"Good luck with that one." Haruhi said as Katesha was leaving the room.

Knowing the twins, they'd make this as much of a hassle as possible. So assuming that- she set out for the farthest fountain from the school.

Upon arriving, she spotted Natsumi sitting and reading a book. The red head looked up and sighed.

"Ah, so they were right…"

"What?" Katesha asked.

"You my friend, have come to the wrong fountain."

"…You can't be serious."

"Afraid I am. Try the one closest to the academy." Natsumi told her sympathetically.

"Thanks." Katesha sighed.

"Yep." her friend said, her nose already buried in her book.

Katesha eventually made her way to the -correct- fountain. There she found Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You look terrible." They said blatantly.

"Shut it." The flustered girl muttered.

"Heh, bet she went to the wrong place…" One of them said. She was too frustrated to care which one.

"Whatever, just give me the clue!"

"Some one is grumpy." They muttered before FINALLY reading the clue-

'The place you must go that comes between socializing in the halls. 300 - 68 + 3 /2 + 0.5'

"…Seriously- a math equation?"

The boys just shrugged, looking bored.

Katesha just turned and walked off, thinking about the equation. It must have been Shizuki- considering she enjoyed flaunting her math skills.

30 minutes and 3 wrong classrooms later -Okay, so Katesha wasn't GREAT at mental math- she finally came across classroom 118.

'Let's hope these is it.' She thought, walking in. Hunny sat eating cake at a desk, Mori standing stoically behind him.

"You made it!" The blonde shouted happily. "Wanna share some cake?"

"No thanks…and you know you'll get diabetes from that." Katesha was far from being polite.

"W-what?" Mitskuni asked, while Mori glared.

"Never mind, just give me my hint." She sighed

Hunny handed her a slip of paper, and bit into some cake as he watched her.

'Now back to where it all began, they wait with a little something.

This whole trip surely wasn't for nothing.'

"Back to the club room?" She said in disbelief- this had better be a good freaking prize.

"Bye~!" Hunny called after her as she trudged back to where this whole hassle had begun.

*~3 hours later~*

"You!" The Nanizuka sisters exclaimed, their heads swiveling to Katesha as soon as she stumbled into Music Room 3.

"Um, me…" Katesha said, confused and exhausted.

"Come with us." Shizuki said as she and her sister stood.

"Why- "

"Come, come." Kyoko said, grabbing her arm and pulling the other girl with surprising strength. Shizuki followed suit and grabbed the other arm. Barely giving Katesha time to blink, the two took off running. She could barely keep up and in fact tripped a couple times. But they didn't seem to notice, as they lead her through the halls and corridors of Ouran.

Finally the trio stopped at a door decorated with streamers and glitter. Kyoko and Shizuki released her arms to pull the doors open. Together they shoved Katesha inside. She turned to them questioningly.

"What are you two doing now?"

"Ah, just shut up and enjoy your present." They said in unison.

"Wha...?" The sisters just pointed silently behind her, wearing identical smug looks.

Turning around, Katesha found a wonderful sight. Kyouya stood waiting with a small smile next to about four clothing racks- they were full of various costumes and outfits from the Host Club.

"For your prize, you receive: Kyouya Ohtori Dress Up!" Shizuki began in a professional voice.

"Dress him in whatever you wish. Tomorrow you receive an all-expense paid day with the host of your choice!" Kyoko finished, as though it weren't obvious who she would choose.

"How much did this cost you..?" The birthday girl could barely get the words out.

"You'll get the bill later. Have fun~!" They smirked.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOUNGDARKPEGASUS~~!**

**Better be frickin' grateful…This is my half-a** attempt at a birthday chapter. **

**I'm just gonna go now... .  
><strong>

**-wishIwereanime approves this message.**


	9. Birthday Date

**After much procrastinating, I finished :D**

**Better be grateful….*grumble grumble***

**Don't own the Host Club- My friends and I own the characters.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

Katesha and Kyouya had left around noon to go on their 'date'. The girl had barely held in a squeal when the limo rolled around and Kyouya stepped out in his casual attire. Shizuki and Kyoko had refused to let her dress him for this, knowing she'd probably choose something not...er, fit…to wear in public.

She had decided on an amusement park to spend the day at- she just hoped that all expenses really were paid and she wasn't getting tricked.

The limo let them out about a block away from the park, because she had wanted to see the stores as they walked. About 10 minutes later however, Katesha noticed something…odd. There were two bushes following them- though they were clearly the Nanizuka sisters. Shizuki was at least trying to stay hidden, hiding in doorways and such. But Kyoko just walked along behind them- not even caring when Kyouya looked right at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I want some ice cream." Katesha decided upon spotting a conveniently placed ice cream vendor.

"Of course, whatever you want." Kyouya said, using his best host smile.

As they approached the cart, one of the two bushes that had been 'following' them hurried over.

"No worries- I've got this." Kyoko assured them, handing the man (who must of seen some pretty crazy stuff, cause he didn't even blink) some money. Then she promptly walked away.

"I refuse to question that." Katesha muttered.

By the time they arrived at the amusement park, her friends had bought her ice cream, cotton candy, soda, and a hamster she had mentioned was cute (She told them to return it, but wasn't positive they had).

"Why is it so empty…?" Maybe they had come the wrong day- what if it was closed?

"'Cause we bought it." The sisters explained nonchalantly from behind her.

"You bought a whole amusement park?"

"Just for today. We'll sell it to some high buck company for more than twice what it's worth when you're done with it." Shizuki said as though they did this everyday. Maybe they did.

The birthday girl just stared.

"How did you think we're paying for this?" Kyoko spoke as though it should have been obvious.

"Why don't we just enjoy this lovely day, and let them worry about the details?" Kyouya suggested quietly so the twins couldn't hear. Katesha nodded happily.

Her friends hurried ahead to open the gates and activate the rides.

"Which one would you like to try first?" The Shadow King asked.

"That one." She said, immediately pointing to the biggest ride she could see.

Her date handled it surprisingly well- but what else would you expect from the Dark Lord? Kyoko, at least, seemed disappointed by this. She tried to make the ride go as fast as it could on loop-de-loops, stopping suddenly on the highest points. She only succeeded in giving Katesha a head ache.

When it was getting dark and Katesha had had her fill of twin shenanigans and cotton candy, the 'party planners' revealed they had one more stop to make.

"Where are we going now?" She asked suspiciously.

"Who hurt you so bad you couldn't trust?" The twins asked, catching the tone of her voice.

At this, she settled for rolling her eyes and letting them lead her away. They drove to a nearby restaurant, Kyouya assuring her this had been his suggestion.

Once the two had been seated, Katesha glanced around. Noticing it was empty, she groaned.

"Don't tell me you bought this place to?"

"Tch, of course not. That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Shizuki said. With that, she and her sister walked through some doors leading to the kitchen. A moment later, a waiter slipped out. When he reached their table, she gasped slightly.

"Tamaki…?"

He smiled and held a finger to his lips, handing them menus. He left, and Katesha brushed it off in favor of choosing her meal. She kept it simple and ordered a steak and some soup.

Just in time, another waiter came out. A very short waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" Hunny asked brightly.

While Kyouya ordered for them, a loud crash came from the kitchen. Katesha ignored it, not letting something so small distract her from her birthday gift.

However, she couldn't help but turn and look when she heard what sounded like gunshots. They were followed by a loud 'Dammit Tamaki!', and a muffled thump. Kyouya and Hunny didn't seem to notice a thing. Their sempai half-skipped back to the kitchen.

(*-Insert Pleasant Small Talk Here-*)

When their food at last arrived (Delivered by Hikaru and Kaoru) , Katesha was ravenous (And slightly freaked out by more commotion from the other room).

"What's in this?" She asked, pointing at her soup. The menu had been half in French, and she wasn't completely positive about what she had ordered.

"Soup." The Hiatachiins said monotonously.

"Thanks." Katesha said sarcastically.

She could of swore their had been 3 more crashes, a tiger roar, and screams sounding suspiciously like Haruhi, and rushing water.

What was going on in there…?

(*-More Small Talk-*)

The meal had gone fairly well, with each of the Hosts serving them flawlessly. When she tried to ask what all the noise from the kitchens (screams, shouts, crashes, gun shots, animal sounds) was, everyone merely stared at her like she was losing it.

She sought Natsumi (A/N: Who I forgot about until now…) out and asked her. She seemed to be the most logical one.

"What were with all the commotion coming from the kitchen…?"

"Who hurt you so bad you couldn't trust?" The red head asked, looking faintly hurt.

Katesha face palmed.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Hope it was long enough _-_ ,,  
><strong>

**-wishIwereanime approves this message.**


	10. Happy Halloween

**Happy Halloween all you monsters and….monster-esses….?**

**Anyway….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, Fruits Basket, the songs, or any costumes you amy see here. Friends and I own the other characters.**

**Pretty much I own nothing but the characters brought forth from the very depth of our minds….**

**For the sake of my plot, Halloween is one a Friday in this.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

It was that time again- Halloween.

(A/N: What kind of lame opening was that? Let me try again…)

Halloween-

The time to walk around in almost whatever you want and not get stared at. (AN: Slightly better)

At least, that was the definition the Nanizuka sisters and their friends had for it. And they were planning to utilize to the fullest extent this year.

They had shown up to the Host Club already in costume and ready to go. And holding strangely full bags…

The twins had decided on Alice in Wonderland costumes. Shizuki being the cheshire cat, and Kyoko the Mad Hatter.

Katesha was a fairy. No, not a good fairy that was all sparkles and smiles. I mean, she was a haunt-your-nightmares kind of fairy.

Natsumi had decided on…a sexy mushroom? (A/N: I'm just as lost as you)

The host club had yet to get dressed, seeing as how they had just finished setting up. Haruhi glanced at the bags curiously, but didn't ask. Tamaki didn't even have time to rant about anything, before the friends pounced.

Hosts were grabbed, costumes brought out, changing rooms taken over.

A moment later, the door was opened and a girl stepped in. She had black hair with brown and red streaks in it down to her shoulders. Upon observing the scene before her, she sighed.

"You guys changed without me?"

The girls all stopped and turned. Then, moving as one, they charged the girl.

"AUDRA~!"

Audra was hugged so hard she was begging to wonder if they planned on killing her. But they let go eventually and allowed her to breathe.

"Love you too," She laughed, "Now can you explain what's going on?"

"We're dressing the Host Club for Halloween." Natsumi explained, gesturing to said boys- who were in various stages of undress.

"Oh, okay…While you do that, is there a changing room I can use?" Audra asked, completely used to her friend's antics.

"Right over there," Kyoko pointed, "And if you hear screaming, that's normal."

And screaming there was, amongst shouts of 'Stop doing that!' from the Hitachiins (Who Kyoko and Shizuki had claimed), an Indian war call or two from Katesha, and insane laughter from who could only be Natsumi.

When they were finally done (Approximately 10 minutes later), the hosts all stared at each other.

"Okay, I give up. What are we supposed to be?" Kaoru was the first to ask.

"Characters from a another anime~!" Shizuki said, with fangirl eyes.

"What do you mean 'another anime'…?" Hikaru questioned.

"Shh, shh…nothing…" Kyoko shushed him, "It's cosplay, my dear boy."

"From what anime exactly?" Tamaki exclaimed, in the middle of a slight panic attack at having been jumped.

"Fruits Basket!" Katesha answered cheerfully.

"Tamaki is Shigure, Kyouya is Hatori, Kaoru is Yuki, Hikaru is Kyo, Mori is Haru, Hunny is Momiji, and Haruhi is Tohru." Natsumi told them, gesturing to a chart she had made with pictures of each character.

"That clears absolutely nothing up! Mommy, can't you do something?" Tamaki whined, his black wig slipping slightly.

But Kyouya wasn't listening. He was busy calculating how much money they would save, not having to buy costumes. And girls were very into cosplay right now…

Tamaki attempted to retreat to his emo corner, but was grabbed by Audra (Who had changed into her vampire goddess costume).

"We have no time for that right now. We've wasted valuable time as it is!"

"Time for doing what? We have hosting to do!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Shove it, we have other plans for you. You will be escorting us around town as we treat-or-trick." Shizuki said rudely.

"You mean trick-or-treating? And aren't you a little old for that?" Kyouya spoke up.

"Whatever, words can't control us. Not anymore. And we have a different kind of treat-or-tricking in mind" Kyoko said with a devious glint in her usually blank eyes.

And with that, everyone was rushed out the doors. Some costumers were going to be very disappointed when they found nothing but an empty Music Room 3.

On a grassy hill not far away, stood the host club and their kidnappers. The girls surveyed the children below, watching as they filled up bags with candy. After a moment, they began putting on….roller-skates?

"What are you doing?" Hunny asked innocently (A/N: I just realized he's had barely any lines in this story)

"You'll see." They all replied mysteriously, standing up.

Each grabbed a host's hand and started to skate quickly down the steep hill. The guys had some trouble keeping up and not getting dragged along with them. Except Hunny- he was small enough to be carried (And seemed to be enjoying himself).

At the bottom, they let go and kept on skating. The twins went first, flying past kids and simultaneously grabbing their heavy bags of candy. Then Katesha and Audra, and Natsumi bringing up the rear. The whole time they sang 'Young Forever'.

'_We'll, We'll be young forever…We'll, We'll be young forever…._

_We can be like prisoners yeah, and we can be alone_

_Or we can make a mess like no one knows and risk it on our own!_

_Spending the money that we don't have, 'cause we don't care, no-oh!_

_Living like kings with broken strings and face down to the floor…_'

You get the picture. They sang and skated until the song was over, each carrying two bags full of sweets. The hosts stared in disbelief from on the hill. Hikaru and Kaoru, trying not to laugh.

"That was a mean trick!" Tamaki scolded when they made their way back, ducking through yards and behind houses so as not to be spotted.

"And that's our treat." Audra giggled.

"Mmm, what's next on the list?" Kyoko asked, stashing their stolen treasures where they were sure not to be found.

"Egging and TP'ing Karen's house." Natsumi told her, checking something off on a clip board, "Then skinny dipping in the dark, streaking in the park, and getting kicked out of bars…"

"Is there still a warrant out for our arrest?" Shizuki asked, "It's all a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled."

"Damn…" Kyoko muttered when their red headed friend nodded.

"Pictures of the last time ended up online- we're screwed…" Katesha sighed.

"Oh well." Audra laughed.

And on and on they went, naming all that they did last Halloween night.

As this conversation was going on, they had retrieved eggs and toilet paper. The poor hosts had been dragged along once more (This time, thankfully, they roller skated at a normal speed).

A normal looking house was the target. Apparently an exchange student named Karen lived there. I won't repeat what the girls called her, because I don't wanna use that kind of language here.

As they had their fun, the girls sang continuously. Their favorite song seemed to be 'This Is Halloween', as they ran on a mental playlist of Halloween themed songs.

It was 4 a.m. by the time everything on the list had been done. Not one of the girls seemed tired at all through all of this.

"Are we finally done?" Haruhi asked, yawning. Hunny had long ago fallen asleep, Kyouya was ready to kill Tamaki, who leaning against him half asleep.

"Hmm, appears so." Shizuki said, glancing over the check list.

"I'm going home- my dad is going to be so mad…" She groaned

"Nu uh- You're coming to our place and staying the weekend," Kyoko said, retrieving their loot, "We already informed all of your legal parents and/or guardians of this. Your things have been dropped off and the guest rooms prepared."

And they were all to tired to argue.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Happy Halloween~!**

**-wishIwereanime**


	11. Halloween Excerpts

**Just a few things Kyoko, Shizuki, Natsumi, Audra, and Katesha did while the Host Club wasn't looking on Halloween….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters v_v**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

_'Ding Dong'_

Shizuki pushed the doorbell. Becoming impatient when no one answered within 5 seconds, she rang again. And again. And again…

_'Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong- '_

Until a door was pulled roughly open by a irritated looking man holding a bowl of candy.

"Alright, what do you say?" He sighed as they held out their mostly full bags.

Kyoko was the only one to speak as she looked him dead in the eye and said-

"Trick or treat, bitch."

The man just stared in surprise, leaving time for Katesha to grab the bowl and for the others to run.

* * *

><p>"Oh, what amazing costumes you have!" A too-cheerful looking woman exclaimed. She dropped a piece of candy into each of their bags.<p>

"Oh, so you're THAT house…" Natsumi muttered, loud enough for the woman to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I just think that after all the hard work we put into these costumes, and to walk around ALONE at NIGHT- adding to the fact that we're GIRLS, and it's cold, that you could not be cheap and spare more than a few measly pieces of candy." The red head said, all in one breath.

The lady just glared, looking offended. She opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late. Her candy had been snatched, and the perpetrators skated away.

* * *

><p>"Treat or trick!" The group exclaimed to a couple sitting in chairs in their driveway.<p>

"That's right, we mixed it up. Words can't control us, not anymore." Shizuki said in response to their amused glances.

"Oh, you've gotta say it right to get candy here." The woman chuckled.

"Why? We are merely expressing our individuality and rights as citizens of this country to be unique, whilst also contributing to help refresh this age old holiday in order to prevent some poor souls from getting bored of it." Kyoko stated, staring with expressionless eyes- which were rather frightening sometimes.

And then they made their usual get away.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, no candy here." A young man apologized when the group showed up at his door.<p>

They just stared at him, bags still held out expectantly.

"Sorry, uh…Have fun with the rest of your night…" He was about to close the door when a foot caught it.

Said limb belonged to Audra- and it wasn't an easy feat in roller skates. (A/N: Heh, unintentional pun ;D)

"Uh uh, momma don't play that way." She said, pushing the door open the rest of the way.

The others marched in behind her.

"You must have SOMETHING in here." Katesha said, looking around.

"Hey- you can't just barge in here! It's breaking and entering!"

"Nah, technically just entering. Which millions of people do everyday- sue us." Natsumi retorted, joining the others in uprooting the poor man's home. Needless to say, all of his rantings and shouts were ignored.

By the time they had left, the friends had come up with the following:

1 butterscotch

2 old mints

1/2 pack of Strident Layers

3 cough drops

What they left behind:

A mess, and one very P'OD man.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Just a filler, but I hope it was funny anyways XD**

**-wishIwereanime**


	12. Candy and Karaoke

**Thank you to the awesome people who review, it helps motivate me more than my friends nagging ever could ;)  
><strong>

**Not much to say…enjoy :3**

**Hope it isn't to rushed ^^;  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's, who also belong to my friends.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

Everyone was now sitting in Kyoko and Shizuki's room- one of many in the mansion. Their parents were 'who knows where', as they put it. Everyone sat in a circle on the spacious floor, bags of candy surrounding the five girls.

How did they get to be there? Try being shoved roughly into awaiting limos while exhausted and surrounded by crazy teenage girls hopped up on sugar.

Yeah, exactly.

They all waited expectantly for _some one_ to do _something_. So far, it'd 2 minutes of watching Katesha and Audra devour candy, Kyoko and Shizuki trading and bargaining (while occasionally eating it) and Natsumi counting/sorting the loot (for what to trade, what she liked, what she didn't like, etc.).

"Well…?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, already bored out of their minds. Hunny had half fallen asleep in Mori's lap, Tamaki examined the 'commoner candy', Haruhi just looked around at everything, and Kyouya was glaring from behind his gasses (as usual).

"Hmm?" Kyoko hummed, not looking up from the extensive process of swapping sugary treats.

"We're almost done…" Shizuki mumbled, sweat beading on her forehead whilst she scrutinized the Skittles and Starbursts she presented before her for Kyoko's Reeses and M&Ms.

After five minutes of some silent showdown, the sisters' hands shot out and snatched the other's candy before anyone could blink.

"Now we're done." The elder said, setting her gaze on the host club.

"What do guys wanna do?" The other Nanizuka asked eagerly, the effects of sugar already kicking in.

"Karaoke." Natsumi suggested, choosing now to speak up.

"I like that idea~!" Katesha and Audra said (well, squealed really) hyperly.

And with a single 'Woot!', the hosts were grabbed and rushed down a hallway. When they stopped, the boys found themselves at the door to a…music room? In the very center of a large room was a stage with microphones and a place for the band. Numerous speakers and stereos lined the walls, above various instruments. On every wall was a large flat screen, each hooked up to a karaoke machine.

"We want to go first!" Katesha and Audra shouted first.

"Second-!" Natsumi was quick to get in- after all, it had been HER idea.

"Fine with us, save the best for last." The more hyper of the twin girls exclaimed, laughing as they all ran into the room.

"What are we supposed to do?" Hikaru asked impatiently, not the only one glaring at them.

"Sit there and look pretty." Natsumi commanded, the only one bothering to even answer. The hosts huffed and sat down, figuring they might as well considering they were stuck there. Somehow, everyone's phone had been confiscated. And the help had been ordered not to talk to them- lest they try to escape.

After a few minutes of selecting songs and getting everything ready, the 'show' began.

Katesha and Audra waited as the lyrics showed up, then sang in almost comically serious voices:

_'Gotta secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave...'_

And so on and so forth. They even started dancing, too caught up in the music to remember they had an audience.

After they had exited the stage, they passed the mic off to their red headed friend. She was the only one who'd be doing a solo, but she wasn't nervous.

(Candy = Confidence)

_'If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river, at dawn- send me away with the words of a love song…'_

Being the only one not (yet) flying high on sugar, she actually sang pretty well.

Finally, it was the twins' turn. Kyoko grabbed an extra microphone and joined her sister on stage.

Taking a deep breath, Shizuki sang- the 'Campfire Song song'.

The only point Kyoko 'participated' was when the other cued her.

"Kyoko!" Shizuki shouted.

"…"

"Good!" And on she went, singing until the end. She wanted to smash a guitar, but the others had enough sense to stop her.

"And now," Audra announced, grabbing a mic, "We sing together!"

The hosts just stared, having been most silent this whole time- excluding some muttered complaints every now and then.

_"__I pray your brakes go out running down a hill, I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to...I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls, I pray you're flying high- and your engine stalls. I pray all your dreams never come true. Just know wherever you are, honey I pray for you~!" _

Once the song ended, they all milled around trying to decide on what to sing (a.k.a shout into the mic) next.

"You guys wanna sing?" Audra asked, her and Katesha sauntering (almost unsteadily) over to the hosts.

"Does it look like we want to sing?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked rudely, being he only ones still bale to keep their eyes open. But hey, it was 3 in the morning!

"No need to be so snippy..." Katesha muttered. "I have another song idea~!" The second part being directed at her friends.

Sashaying over there, she shared with them this apparently wonderful idea. Well, you assume it's wonderful by the way everyone shouted 'Rainbow fabulous!'

Thus, beginning a rendition of 'Burn It To The Ground' by Nickelback

'_Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight_  
><em>I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me<em>  
><em>Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy<em>  
><em>We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out<em>

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light_  
><em>Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight<em>  
><em>We're going till the world stops turning<em>  
><em>While we burn it to the ground tonight...<em>'

And the five continued to sing, until approximately 6 a.m. The whole time they continued to scarf down the candy- never once making a dent in the huge piles.

Their captives had eventually been escorted away in the midst of it by some kindly maids to guest rooms.

Oh well, there was always the rest of the weekend…

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Sorry that the host club didn't play a very big part in this one. But like I said, there's always the rest of the week end to torture them ;)  
><strong>

**Au revoir~!**

**-wishIwereanime**


	13. Inception! Lol, jk

***FILLER CHAPTER***

**Okay, first of all- this is an actual dream I had. Not with the OC's, but with my friends. This is pretty much how it went…**

**Oh, and this isn't the Christmas chapter- but there will be one. So be prepared for a time-warp.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's and my own imagination.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

_Shizuki traveled through the school halls, passing random classmates along the way as her feet carried her to the cafeteria. Apparently she was at a dance, which was strange because those were usually in the gym and this appeared to be school-wide. But she soon discarded this from her mind, because everything seemed to make sense right now. _

_Upon arriving at the cafeteria, Shizuki spotted her friends and sister- Natsumi, Katesha, and Kyoko- sitting at a table. She made her way over to them. It was somehow obvious to her that they had no idea who she was (where this knowledge came from, she had no clue)._

_"Hey guys." Shizuki greeted, barely paying attention at their various versions of 'hi'._

_For no reason what-so-ever, she felt like getting down on one knee in front of Kyoko. Trying to stifle her giggles, Shizuki looked straight into her sister's eyes and asked-_

_"Will you marry me?" _

_"Sure." Kyoko answered with a shrug._

_"Yay!" Natsumi cheered, handing them some kind of hot dog/sausage monstrosity. _

_After taking a bite, the younger twin passed it to the elder. Who then proceeded to shove the whole thing in her mouth. _

_A moment later, the four of them got up and headed to the gym- Katesha and Natsumi wandering away sometime on the way. Once there, they went up the set of stairs that were supposed to lead to the girl's locker room and health class. But for some reason, it was just an open space. This was confusing, even in Shizuki's dreamlike state. However, her thoughts were guided elsewhere once she spotted the trampoline near the railing that stopped anyone from falling to the gym floor about 20 feet below. _

_She watched as Kyoko grabbed a heavy looking basketball off the floor and got a running start. About a foot away, she launched herself forward and bounced off the trampoline- in about midair she threw the ball and somehow managed to get a perfect basket in the basketball net across the room. Landing on her feet, Shizuki's sister walked around to the stairs and joined them once more. _

_"Now you do it." She said._

_"Oh, uh…Okay." Shizuki said hesitantly. _

_She bent to grab a basketball -which was heavier than it looked, about 20 pounds- and tried to copy what she'd seen._

_And failed miserably._

_Apparently it took muscle to do this, something she seemed surprisingly lacking of right now. And landing on a hardwood floor twenty feet below wasn't good for your ankles._

_Upon her sister's demands, she tried again and again- all to no avail. Kyoko was getting visibly frustrated at this, until she was shouting at the other._

_"Gah- that's not how you do it at all!"_

_"…" _

_"Do it right! I hate you!"_

_"No." Shizuki said, somehow having lost the ability to make any noise above that level._

_"Let me help her." Katesha suggest, coming up the stairs towards the two._

_"Fine." The older twin huffed._

_Katesha handed the younger a basketball (still really heavy) and told her to wait there for a moment. Then she climbed onto the railing and jumped of flightily. However, she didn't fall. Instead, she hovered there and turned towards them._

_"Now just try to throw the ball to me." She commanded, flying halfway between the net and them. Following her instructions, Shizuki tried again- and again, and again. _

_Sometime during all of this, Voldemort appeared at the bottom of the steps- looking very much like a dementor with a long black cloak and dark clouds surrounding him. He started calling out random kids names, who walked up to him and as absorbed by his shadow. When helot to Katesha, she flew over to him- but then seemed to get into some kind of one-sided shouting match before flying back. When it was Kyoko's turn, she promptly ignored the Dark Lord._

_This went on for quite a while…_

*Poke, poke. Poke-poke. Po -*

What are you doing?" Shizuki demanded, cracking her eyes open- her view being filled up by identical ones staring blankly back at her.

Katesha pulled her hand away, glancing at Kyoko.

"We didn't mean to wake you…" Her sister said in a rather...creepy voice.

The younger just blinked and sat up. Stretching, she glanced around the room- Natsumi was passed out on the floor in the midst of a candy induced coma. Audra was half in a chair, half on the floor, a Tootise pop hanging out of her mouth. Looking down, Shizuki found she was buried in a mountain of sugary sweets and wrappers.

"What happened last night?" She asked, discovering she had little to no memory of the night before.

"No idea, " Kyoko answered, popping a piece of licorice in her mouth, "But I think pictures ended up online- we're screwed."

Katesha just shrugged, plopping down on the floor to begin pulling feathers out of her hair.

"It's all a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled." She said, sounding just as confused as the other two.

"Damn…Well, I'm more confused than a 15 year-old boy waking up on his grandparents' front lawn naked." Shizuki declared, the others nodding in agreement.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Confused? yeah, even I wonder what goes on in my subconscious…**

**Happy Pegasus? I updated. Just for freaking you… **

**;D**

**-wishIwereanime**


	14. I was joking about Inception, Or was I?

**Expect many updates between now and January 4th or 5th.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. But I did ask for it for Christmas :D**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

"Okay, so here's our plan of action." Tamaki whispered to his fellow hosts, pointing at a chalkboard covered with X's, O's, and many different lines. (A/N: Don't ask where it came from. Tamaki has magic pockets.)

They were standing outside the room they had been escorted to the night before. Fortunately, it wasn't the same that the girls had been using- except for Haruhi. She must have been sharing a room with their hostesses. They were discussing how to save her and then _get the_ _heck out of there_. There wasn't a clock anywhere to be seen, but they hoped their kidnappers would still be passed out.

"How are we supposed to find Haru-chan in such big house?" Hunny asked worriedly.

"Assuming we aren't far from their room, I propose we search everyone of them until we find her!" The king proclaimed, thinking there surely couldn't be that many rooms in such a small area.

He had never been so wrong in his life. And this is Tamaki we're talking about.

Upon creeping into the hall, the group found that-

1.) There were indeed too many doors to count. 

and

2.) The halls extended farther than the eye could see- eventually fading into a sort of white mist, or maybe it was fog….

There was a collective groan- except from Mori, but that was no surprise.

"Well, that's just great." Hikaru whined.

"How are we supposed to know which way to go?" Kaoru complained.

"Well thinking logically, there are six of us- if we spread out we can cover more ground." Kyouya reasoned, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"Good thinking!" Tamaki praised, making for the first door he saw.

He grabbed the knob and swung it open.

And then slammed it shut.

"What's the matter?" Hunny asked, the others giving him worried looks.

"I…Uh, I….Just…" The blonde stuttered, gesturing for them to take a look for themselves.

Kyouya, being the bravest, calmly took a look in the room. Even he seemed surprised by what he found.

The walls and floors were both made of a slimy, moss covered stone. Chains hung from the walls, some holding skeletal figures with empty looks in their eyes. A dark mist crept along the ground, filling the whole room with a chill that ran up your spine.

"Well…Why don't we just see where this hallway leads?" The Shadow King asked, struggling to keep his composure.

When the others nodded, he chose a direction and started walking. Unfortunately, this search was getting them nowhere. They seemed to walk for hours and nothing changed.

"Okay, that's it." The twins declared in unison, "We've been walking for forever."

Hunny nodded and said dejectedly, "We've passed our room four times already…"

Mori decided to just pick a door and go through it- surely they'd find some one eventually. Walking through the first door he saw, everyone stopped and stared as he appeared walking through a different one three doors down. (A/N: I like that band :3)

Sticking a hand through the first one, everyone watched as it came through the second door.

"What is this black magic?" Tamaki shouted, just about losing his wits.

"Hey…Guys, look over here." Kaoru said.

"What do you think it does?" Hikaru asked, examining the small red button his brother pointed at.

"Guess we should find out…" The first said, pushing it hesitantly.

They all expected something scary to happen- but not a giant bolder rolling down the hall, crushing everything in its path.

Nobody said anything, they just ran. After a few minutes, ropes appeared hanging from the ceiling. Hanging halfway across a deep, dark, gaping chasm that had NOT been there before.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kyouya muttered.

"Now what do we do?" The smallest of them cried.

"No time for questions- just swing!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed, jumping at the very edge of the pit and grabbing a rope- not as easy as it sounds when they both went for the same one. Just barely, the two landed safely on the other side.

Being the ninjas we all know they are, the others managed to do the same.

"Some one pinch me, so I wake up from this nightmare…" Tamaki said, for once not being over dramatic as he inspected a cut on his palm.

After taking a moment to catch their breath, the hosts stumbled to their feet and walked to the only door they could find.

It didn't lead to much- just an empty rom with another door on the other side. The six of them made their way through the door, wary of any hidden traps. However, this pattern of empty rooms continued. It kept going until they lost count and were near insanity.

So imagine how surprised they were to walk into a room straight from Alice in Wonderland. There was a table with vials of something on it and labels reading 'Drink Me'. Seeing as how the only way out of their was back the way hay came or through a tiny door much to small for even Hunny, they did as it said.

After being predictably shrunk down, leaving them in their…undergarments. They quickly located a conveniently placed wardrobe- but (because I love to torture them), it was full of costumes. A blue dress, cheshire cat outfits, and a whole jubilee of Wonderland themed things.

"Really?" Hikaru asked, annoyed.

"Might as well go with the ones we wore that time there was an Alice in Wonderland episode…" Kaoru decided, grabbing a cat outfit.

"I refuse to be a giant caterpillar again." Kyouya said.

"It's either that or a dress…"

And that is how Kyouya Ohtori ended up in that dreaded costume.

The group then exited via mini door.

"I'm not even surprised anymore." Mori said, taking a look around at the giant garden they had walked in to.

(I'm going to spare you the details of this whole trip- Let's just go with they had to relive episode 13, minus Haruhi)

"I'm…exhausted…" Tamaki huffed, falling to his knees in the middle of another long hallway, "Are we even in Japan anymore?"

"C'mon, or we'll leave you here." His dark friend spat, in no mood for the others shenanigans.

At the end was a door- which gathered a collective groan. These stupid things had brought nothing but trouble…

Inside was the strangest thing yet.

On the bright side, they had found the five girls and Haruhi.

On the other side, the boys wished they had never left their room that morning.

The floor was of dirt, and it appeared to be outside. The confusing part was that the sky was pitch black and scattered with stars. A large boulder, surrounded by a fire, sat in the center of a seven pointed star with the strangest designs intertwining around it.

Kyoko sat crossed legged at the head of it, legs crossed and wearing a large feather headdress. She had one fist pressed against her open palm, arms straight out. She was chanting something in a different language, growing ore intense by the minute. Her friends did some sort of strange dance, periodically tossing colorful powders into the flames- causing smoke of the same color to rise up and quickly dissipate. All of the girls were wearing clothing that resembled what Ancient Indians once wore- face paint and bare feet included.

Haruhi was laying spread out on her back on top of the boulder. She seemed to be asleep- or unconscious.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Kyoko's eyes snapped open. She stood up swiftly, and shouting something that sounded similar to '_Oh-way-ja-nor-say_', tossed a fistful of black powder into the fire. A think black smoke came from it and spread about the room, causing the dumbstruck hosts to cough.

Silence engulfed the room as everything went black.

_~~~~~ Cliff hanger? Nah… ~~~~~~_

"Ah…!" Tamaki gasped, sitting up in his bed. Glancing around, he noted that everyone else was asleep. Trying to calm his breathing, he got up and ventured to the door. Cracking it open, he saw a perfectly normal hallway leading to a set of stairs. As he watched, Kyoko and Shizuki ascended them, immediately noticing Tamaki as he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Something the matter?" They asked in unison.

"Uh..No, I guess not…" The blonde said, passing a hand over his eyes.

Which was when he noticed the cut along his palm, just starting to scab over. With wide eyes, he looked at the girls in front of him.

"_Oh-way-ja-nor-say_." They whispered eerily, pushing past him and moving silently down the hall.

And was that black smoke they disappeared into, or was he imagining things?

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**So…Yeah…Gotta have some kind of mystery in here ;D**

**This isn't the Christmas chapter. In fact, I'm going to be updating (if all goes well) twice by Christmas. And sometime in January. **

**Any ideas? Tell me- I'm always looking for suggestions.**

**-wishIwereanime**


	15. Happy birthday, where's my cake?

**Here you go, another update! Aren't I awesome? ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my OC.  
>Credit for this chapter goes to Hankat, who thought of all this crazy stuff.<br>**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

(Time warp to December 22nd)

"Guys~!" Audra and Katesha shouted at the Nanizuka twins who were walking down the hall, on their way to the host club.

"Yeah?" The two asked in unison, turning around and waiting for their friends to catch up.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Katesha asked excitedly.

"Friday?" Shizuki guessed.

"No! Try again!" Audra said, thinking they must be kidding.

"National Date-Nut Bread Day?" Kyoko suggested. (A/N: It exists)

"What? No…"

"Oh, you're right. That's today." The younger twin said, pulling some bread for her bag and handing a piece to her sister.

"It's not that hard!" Katesha exclaimed, frustrated.

"I know! It's Roots Day!" Shizuki said, high-fiving her sister. Their hands just barely missed each other, but swung down in an arc and hit upside down. (A/N: They know what I'm talking about)

"It's your birthday!" Audra shouted, unable to take it a moment longer.

"Our what?" The twins asked, blank expressions on their faces.

"The annual anniversary of the day on which a person was born, typically treated as an occasion for celebration and present-giving." Natsumi explained, joining the group who still hadn't moved.

"Oh, I guess it is…" "What about it?"

Shizuki began, Kyoko finishing.

"So we're throwing you a party!" The other three decided.

This was greeted by two devious grins.

"We'll see about that…."

~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~

The twins' hands shot out, quick as lightning, to grab the daggers under their pillows. In a second Shizuki had twisted and launched herself out of bed, eyes quickly examining the scene before her.

Katesha stood frozen, hand still mid-air, about an inch from where Shizuki's arm had been. Kyoko had Audra pinned to the opposite wall, her blade pressed against the other's throat. Natsumi waited safely in the doorway.

There was a moment of silence before it was determined to be safe. Lowering their weapons, the sisters glared suspiciously at their friends.

"Was their a purpose for waking us up this early?" Kyoko asked, looking at their alarm clock- 5:45 a.m. They had planned on skipping school today.

"We were too excited to let you sleep any longer." Audra explained, rubbing her neck.

"You people…" Shizuki mumbled, picking up her cell phone and tossing it to Natsumi.

"What's this for?" The redhead asked.

"Call Ouran, tell them it's a national holiday and there will be no school. Then send a message to every we know, passing the message along. If all goes well, everyone will know by 7 am."

"On it." Natsumi saluted, going to make the calls.

"What can we do?" The other two asked eagerly.

"You," Kyoko said, pointing to Audra, "arrange a trip to Vegas- we leave at midnight. And Katesha, get our bows and arrows ready."

~~ 1 hour later ~~

Now it was almost seven o'clock, and the Hitachiins sat dazed and tired in the twins' sitting room. They had been kidnapped from their mansion and brought here. They couldn't really recall how they had gotten there- by helicopter? Boat? Private jet? Maybe all three…

"What are we doing here?" Hikaru demanded.

"Just wait and see." Natsumi said, Katesha and Audra entering with ribbon- more than could be considered remotely normal.

"W- what's that for?" Koaru asked, noticing the evil glint in their eyes.

The only response was maniacal laughter and tape over their mouths.

~~~ Who knows how long later…Let's say 30 minutes ~~~

"So first is the party, then cake, then presents. Afterwards we can have a snowball fought, or go sledding…" Natsumi was explaining to Kyoko and Shizuki- who weren't really paying attention. Deciding they were hungry, the two slipped away as she talked.

Following the smell of the sugar and happiness, they quickly located the kitchen. In which sat a giant cake…each of the fives tiers had even more candy and decorations than the last. Not pausing once, the twins attacked the cake.

They must not have been very quite because soon their friends showed up.

"MY CAKE!" Katesha screeched, lunging for it.

However, she soon pulled back when Kyoko snapped at her hand.

"I'm going in…" Natsumi said, pushing her sleeves up to her elbows and charging the half eaten cake.

Shizuki swiped at her and growled, her lust for sugar taking over. Losing her nerve, the redhead backed up, hands raised in defense. Audra took this opportunity to grab a ladle and run in swinging blindly.

The elder sister grabbed the weapon and, with Audra still attached to it, threw it across the room and into a wall.

That was when they all decided to just let the demo- I mean, twins eat the cake in peace.

~~~~ Later… ~~~~

"So, who's up for presents?" Natsumi asked, dragging everyone into the main room.

"Oh, me first!" Katesha squealed, running out of the room to fetch what she brought. With some help from Audra, she came back in dragging two suspiciously human sized packages.

Curiously, Shizuki pulled the ribbon off one as Kyoko did the same.

Two unconscious identical boys fell out- eyes opening as they came to.

And then squeezed shut when squeals assaulted their eardrums.

"You guys came to see us!" The two fangirls screamed in unison.

"Um, no…Actually we were kidnap- " Kaoru began, but was cut off by the younger's arms around him in a death grip.

Hikaru was worse off- Kyoko wasn't giving him enough air to breathe.

The rest of the present-giving was done with the Hitachiin twins held in death grip by their most determined stalkers.

Natsumi got them assorted swords, knives, etc. Audra got them identical hoodies- Shizuki's white and Kyoko's black. Both with a brown/white trim on the sleeves and hood. (A/N: Congrats if you know what anime that's from)

These, of course, also garnered more squealing.

"Now what?" Hikaru asked, hoping the answer would be that they could go home.

"Now we party!" Katesha said, the head party planner of the group. She went to answer the door that was just conveniently knocked on. The rest of the hosts were brought in, either looking apathetic or overly excited.

The party then commenced, complete with punch, snacks, and other party stuff. It went on for about an hour- the hosts actually beginning to enjoy themselves a little.

About halfway through, there was a strange scraping scratching sound at the door. Everyone ignored it for the most part in favor of dancing and socializing. However, it only grew in volume- now with periodic groans and moans.

Finally, Tamaki offered to see what it was. Going to the front hall, he completely missed the Nanizukas sharing a devilish smirk.

"Welco- " Tamaki began, a big smile on his face. It was soon replaced by a terrified scream as he slammed the door shut and rushed back into the party.

"Tamaki! What is it?" Kyouya shouted over the frantic sputtering and whimpering.

"Zom..Z…"

"English, please. I don't speak idiot."

"Z- ZOMBIES!" The blonde screeched, just as a loud crash was heard and moans filled the hall.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed, watching in terror as the living dead stumbled -rather quickly, actually- into the room.

Noticing the 'In Case Of A Zombie Apocalypse: BREAK GLASS' thing on the wall, Audra grab the little hammer it came with and broke the glass. A little slip of paper fluttered out and she bent to grab it.

"Well? What's it say?" Katesha asked frantically.

"Run, bitch." Her friend said, reading the paper.

Needless to say, they all ran for their lives. Upstairs, seeing as how the brain hungry creatures were surrounding the mansion.

"This way!" Kyoko ordered, leading the group far upstairs and into a steel reinforced room- their followers close behind.

Upon arriving, Natsumi, Katesha, and Audra went to a ring of computers- each typing things in frantically and muttering under their breath. Such as 'Not again..' and 'I told them this would happen!'.

Kyoko and Shizuki examined a large hologram of their house in the center of the hi-tech room. Red dots were moving closer, and at an alarming rate- they could only be the zombies. Fingers flying, they entered numerous codes.

A moment later, loud clangs could be heard as yellow lines appeared on the map- blocking any hallways leading up to them.

"What did you just do?" Haruhi asked, possibly the most composed of the hosts. Besides Kyouya, but he was more interested in the technology than a zombie apocalypse.

"Blocked any open passages leading up here- but they won't last long." Shizuki and her sister said in unison, a side effect of them being rushed.

"Troops, we're moving out!" They shouted at their friends, who saluted. Natsumi pressed a button near her, causing panels in the walls to open and rows of various guns to come out. At the same time, glass cases of knives rose frm the ground. Each of the girls grabbed their weapons, and extra ammo. War paint and camouflage was added to the ensemble.

Finally, Kyoko noticed the forgotten hosts.

"Don't just stand there! Grab some weapons!" She commanded, tossing an AK47 into the hands of a shocked Tamaki.

"W-wait! Shouldn't we get some sort of training?" He stuttered.

"Look around you man- this is war! There's no time!"

A few minutes later, once everyone was armed and ready, they marched out to the sounds of a zombie horde taking over their home.

From there, everyone split up. Kyoko, Mori, and Kyouya taking their sniper rifles to the roof. Shizuki lead the twins and Hunny on a patrol to check barriers with some swords and pistols. The rest took their automatic weapons and mowed down any enemies that dare get in their path.

Long story short (A/N: Because this isn't even close to done), they won. It took between two and three hours and left the poor boys (and Haruhi) exhausted.

"Thank goodness it's over…" Haruhi sighed, dropping onto a couch riddled with bullet holes. Maids were everywhere cleaning up the mess.

"Mm, pity. I thought it would be more of a challenge…We'll just have to try harder next time." Kyoko sighed, examining some shattered glass.

"…What? Was that all planned?"

"Yep."

Haruhi just face palmed.

"I'm bored…" Shizuki complained, "Whose up for unicorn hunting?"

"Me~!" Came the four girls' reply.

"Great, some one bring us our gear."

"You do know unicorns don't exist, right?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shun the nonbeliever, shuuuuun…."

"…Yeah."

After that, well, you know how it goes. The usual victims were kidnapped, dressed, given weapons, and marched out through the snow.

"Where are we going now?" Kyouya asked, not appreciating the treatment.

"To the woods- I've seen unicorns there on many occasions." Katesha said knowingly.

There was silence, seeing as how nobody could really think of an appropriate response for that. After hours of creeping through the mini forest, the group emerged once more. This time with unicorns. No, they weren't dead- the girls had simply pinned them to trees by their tales and tied ropes around their necks. They were put in a half hidden stable around back of the mansion that nobody had noticed before.

"I can't go on any longer…" Tamaki said with a big yawn, "We're going home."

To the host's surprise, their kidnappers just shrugged.

"We have other plans anyway." Audra said, checking her watch, "We've got just enough time to make it to the airport."

~~~~~ The next morning, somewhere in Vegas… ~~~~~

"Ugh…" Shizuki groaned, she had a pounding headache. Forcing her eyes open, she found herself staring directly into the eyes of a penguin. It squawked at her before waddling away to go bother some one else.

Sitting up, she looked around. Everyone was there except...Kyoko. But...where were they? How did they end up on a rooftop?

"Crap…" She muttered.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Done! D:**

**Sorry if the ending as rushed. I would have loved to go into more detail, but I would've had to made it two chapters. And all those other stories to update...*groan*  
><strong>

**Review, and don't forget to wish the twins a happy birthday :3**

**-wishIwereanime**


	16. Merry Christmas and whatnot!

**Hello everyone who has read this far :D  
>Yeah, this chapter was kind of unoriginal. But It's Christmas Eve and I'm lazy- so I fixed up a little poem for you. Enjoy :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original poem or Ouran. However, rights to this version are mine. If you want to use it, ask me first.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the host club,

Not a fangirl was stirring, not even for fandubs;

The stockings were full of expensive sweets,

That only the rich could afford to eat.

The otakus were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of yaoi danced in their heads.

Maids in the kitchen, and servants the sitting room,

Had just put away their mops and their brooms,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

The girls sprang from their beds to see what was the matter.

To the windows in their silk p.j.'s they flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,

More beautiful than a french crafted bow.

What comes next the girls will always boast,

To see a stretch limo, and six sexy hosts.

Of course a seventh with a figure so lean,

Not much of a king but more of a queen.

More stylish than divas with money and fame,

The girls whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

"It's, Hikaru! Now Kaoru! Now Mori and Hunny!

Oh, Kyouya! Oh, Haruhi, and of course Tamaki!"

Into the house with presents promising fun!

Smelling of cookies and delicious cinnamon buns.

Garlands and wreaths hung on walls,

Lights strung up and down the halls,

Front and center rests a grand new tree,

Sparkling and twinkling- quite the beauty.

Friends gather around, a holiday must.

But if you are picky, just can call it festivus.

As they partied and laughed,

Some squealed with fangirl attacks.

They dressed all in fur, from their heads and down,

As they changed into the most festive of gowns;

A necklace of gems and a bracelet too,

Gifts were passed around in threes and in twos.

Their eyes - how they twinkled!

Their dimples how merry!

Their cheeks were like roses, or maybe like cherries.

Hair decorated with silk and satin bows,

Smiles twinkling more brightly than freshly fallen snow;

Grins so big their mouths full of pearly whites,

A great time had by all that wonderful night;

Feasts were laid out with rich meats and rolls,

Everything prepared in the finest china bowls.

But this group is never refined for long,

Wether it's food fights or breaking out in song;

Of course you can expect both to spawn from this party,

As it was all accompanied with laughs so hardy.

No thought to the cost of rugs ruined with honey,

These people are rich, they have the money.

Servants in the background groaned,

As gravy stained white gloves- those were a loan!

Everything died down and they all caught their breath,

Cheeks more flushed than the berries on the wreaths.

The seven hosts shouted as they drove out of sight,

_"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."_

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Merry Christmas~!  
>If you don't celebrate it, well...Not my problem... ;D<strong>

**-wishIwereanime**


	17. Happy Japanese New Year!

**Now, before you get mad at me for uploading a day late- think about this: In Japan, they celebrate the New Year from december 321st up until January 3rd. So really, I'm right on time! :D**

**Disclaimer: I think you get the point…I don't own anything but the OC's.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

Let me set the scene for you-

It's New Year's Eve night, 9 p.m. People fill a mansion, just having a grand old time mingling and partying.

Five girls huddled together in the snow outside, chatting amongst themselves.

Finally, a shorter red headed girl asks-

"Why exactly are we standing in the snow again?"

"We just thought you might like to get away from the noise of the party for a while. Excuse us for worrying about your health…" The sisters say, feigning hurt expressions.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but I can't feel anything above or below my waist." Katesha says, stomping her feet in an attempt to regain feeling.

"Can we go inside now?" Audra asks, tightening her scarf.

"You go ahead…we'll stay out here a little longer." Shizuki relented.

The three hurried inside, not paying any attention to the devious tone their friend used.

~~9:30 p.m. ~~

"Have you seen Kyoko and Shizuki?" Tamaki asked, tapping Katesha on the shoulder. The host club was scattered about the room, enjoying themselves but remaining on the look out.

"Ooh, why are you looking for them?" She teased.

"It's not like tha- Ah!"

The blonde king tried to defend himself, but was scared out of his wits when a voice behind him sounded.

"You rang…? Hurry up, we're very busy people." The older twin asked, while her sister studied a clipboard.

"Well, we just wondered where you had gone. After all, you're the hostesses of this party…"

"Oh, just checking up on…some things. Which reminds me, gather your men. We're starting some events soon." Shizuki ordered.

"With just us…?" Tamaki asked suspiciously.

"We like you guys best~ " The she-devils said in unison, creepy looks on their faces.

The poor king could only sweat drop.

~~9:45 p.m.~~

"We're all here, what do you want?" Hikaru asked.

Ignoring his rude-ness, the girls merely led the group of twelve away from the noise and down a secluded hallway.

"I'm seriously getting worried." Haruhi said, shivering as the temperature took a dramatic drop.

"No need to fear." Kyoko reassured, stopping at a trunk outside a sealed steel door. She was meat with confused looks as she handed out parkas.

Upon being ushered into the room, the hosts let out light gasps or just stared. In one of the many secret doors of the Nanizuka residence, there was a giant frozen lake. It didn't show any signs of cracking, but had holes cut periodically through it.

"What is all this?" It was Hunny who finally broke the surprised silence.

"We're celebrating New Years, like the Canadians!" Audra proclaimed.

"What makes you think this is how Canadians celebrate?" Kyouya asked skeptically.

"I read somewhere that Canaliens sometimes do this to welcome the coming of the New Year." Natsumi explained, confirming what her friend said.

Thus, they were were forced to fish. Surprisingly, for rich people, they weren't as terrible as you'd think. Mori caught the biggest one, but being the animal lover he is, released it. They all did in the end, feeling somewhat guilty when he gave them one of his looks.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Shizuki said, roughly an hour later. "We're on a tight schedule here."

So the boys (and Haruhi) were herded through more winding halls and secret passages. If you didn't know better, you'd think the world had ended by the silence cloaking the place.

Finally, out of breath, they came to a stop in front of a brightly colored door.

"What's this?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, looking around the colorfully decorated room. Tables of Mexican foods covered tables along the walls, a pinata hung in the center, and a Mariachi band prepped their instruments in the corner.

"Welcoming 2012, Me-he-can style~!" Katesha shouted in glee.

"What's the point of all this?" Tamaki asked, wondering at the strange ways these girls showed their excitement.

"We're combining different cultures by conveying that, even though we may seem very different, we all celebrate having lived and flourished another 365 days." Kyoko told him, fetching a blindfold and large stick. "Now, who wants to go first?"

Of course Hunny jumped at this offer.

~~11:30 p.m.~~

Everyone had been gathered into the main room, where large TV's lined the walls, to hang out for the last little while before the ball dropped. All the TV's were tuned in t the same channel, where cameras focused on Times Square.

Eventually, Haruhi (not knowing better) approached Shizuki.

"Where's your sister?" The host asked, not entirely sure who she was speaking to.

The lone twin looked around surprised, before the realization hit her.

"Crap, she left without me!"

"What?"

In way of reply, Shizuki merely gestured to the closest television. Kyoko was very clearly in Times Square, standing behind the reporter and raising an eyebrow- almost as if she could see her frustrated sister.

"I've gotta go…" Said sister sighed, walking over to a fairly normal looking closet. She swung the door opened and stepped inside- a moment later walking on screen to stand next to her sister.

"What the…?" Poor Haruhi wondered, gazing in astonishment. Nobody else seemed to have noticed- was she crazy? With the kind of people she called friends, it wouldn't be surprising….

She jumped when she noticed Kyoko standing beside her. Shizuki was still on screen, pretty much forcing the reporter to interview her. When the man finally slipped away, Kyoko pulled out her cell and dialed the other's number.

"Hey…What are you doing on TV?" She asked curiously.

The younger scanned the area quickly and very nearly face-palmed right there. (Her face was very similar to this: -_-")

"Oh, you know…Just looking for a psycho."

"I think I'm looking at her." Kyoko responded dully.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She has short orange hair, greenish gold eyes, on the pale side…A black and red dress with ruffles…" The elder said, going on to describe what sounded like an exact copy of her and her sister.

"Yep, that's her alright. Where is she?" Shizuki demanded, examine the crowd and looking for the suspect.

"Really easy to see, right in front of the camera."

"I don't see her…"

"Keep looking, you're almost there."

"Are you su- Ah! Found her. Ugh, you were right. that dress so does not match her skin tone. And that hair? WHAT was she thinking?" The younger twin exclaimed, stepping aside and noticing a girl almost completely similar to her and Kyoko. They could be triplets for how identical they were. The only difference was the hair and eyes- about an inch longer and shade darker than theirs. "Bring our friends and the host club here, the ball is about to drop."

"Got it." Kyoko said before hanging up. Doing as she was told, she shoved the confused students into the closet.

Which somehow wasn't a closet anymore. The next thing they all knew, they were in New York, about to see the ball drop. This, of course, led to the inevitable freak out on Tamaki's part. But even he calmed down when the countdown began…

_10…9…8…7…6…5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…._

And with that, the giant ball dropped and confetti exploded, coating them all in the gold flakes. Natsumi pulled some sparkling grape juice frothier bag while Audra and Katesha passed around plastic cups.

"So do you guys celebrate like this every year?" Kyouya asked, already calculating how much it must cost.

"Nah, normally it's more elaborate." The five girls replied.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Happy new years~! :D**

**-wishIwereanime**


	18. Too Many Birthdays

**Happy (late) birthday Natsumi~! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Is this even necessary anymore?**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

"Target sighted, repeat, target sighted." Shizuki whispered into her head piece, crouching quietly on the branch outside their friend's bedroom window.

"Copy that. Move into position B." Kyoko responded from the hall outside Natsumi's door.

It was the dead of night, a few minutes before midnight. The two were in strategic standpoints, ready to move in and carry out this mission.

Shizuki followed orders, making the two foot leap to the window. She hung from the windowsill with just the tips of her fingers. A moment later, Kyoko appeared and silently slid it open, then helped her sister into the room. Together, they snuck towards the bed where the red head slept in blissful ignorance of her soon to be kidnappers.

She woke with a start as a hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her before she could scream. Unfortunately, it tends to freak people out when they wake up in the middle of the night to find two figures dressed in black leaning over their bed.

So it was perfectly understandable when she started struggling- kicking her legs, flailing her arms, trying to make any noise she could.

"Target not responding well, resort to alternative measures." The elder commanded.

"Roger."

And a rag was pressed against Natsumi's face, effectively knocking her out.

~~ 5 minutes later ~~

"What…" Natsumi mumbled, opening her eyes blearily. She shivered as a freezing wind shook her. Well, that woke her up.

"What the he- !" She began, but was cut off.

"Don't make us use force again. Put this on before you freeze." One of the twins threatened, tossing a bag at her. Inside was black clothing and gear similar to theirs.

It was already snowing again, so she quickly followed instructions and slipped it on.

"What's going on?" She hissed, noticing they were in front of her home. One of them (she couldn't tell which in the dark), appeared to be hacking the alarm system on the front gates. The other was rummaging through a duffel bag.

_"Your initiation is tonight."_ A different voice explained from the headset she'd been given.

"Where are you?"

_"Audra and I will be tracking your progress from a safe place."_ Katesha said calmly.

"What do they mean my 'initiation' is tonight? What am I being initiated into?" The kidnapped girl asked, going straight for the most important questions.

_"This is the morning of your 14th birthday, correct?" _Came Audra's voice.

"Yes…"

_"You're being initiated into true teenager-hood." _The first said by way of explanation.

"Uh…" She muttered, suddenly wondering about the 'safe' place.

"Hey, we're going." What sounded like Shizuki told her. She was pulled swiftly through the woods near her properly. Tripping resulted in identical glares, so the poor girl attempted to keep her footing. By the time they reached a clearing, her hands were covered in scratches.

In the center of said clearing was a sleek Black Hawk helicopter. Men in military uniforms standing across from each other create a path leading to it. With security like this, Natsumi felt like the president.

Another set of hands helped haul her into the chopper. The Nanizuka twins hopped in after her- and not second later , they were in the air. Looking up, the birthday girl (coughvictimcough) noticed something. Or rather, some ones…

"Hikaru and Kaoru? You had a part in this?" She asked, not really surprised. For all she knew, Mori was flying this thing. (A/N: Can you tell who my favorite characters are yet?)

"Don't give us that look. We were blackmailed." They clarified.

"Ah…"

~~~ 10-15 minutes later ~~~

Natsumi's eyes snapped open as the helicopter landed. For a moment she panicked before it all came back.

_'I must have fallen asleep…_' She thought wearily.

"Your mission begins now." Kaoru began.

"I wouldn't be falling asleep if I were you." His brother finished.

She was shoved out and onto a rooftop of a large building. No sooner had she stumbled to a stand still then orders were being given.

"Alright, here's how this will go. Shizuki, you know the drill- stay in the background and let birthday girl here do what she needs to do. I'll scout ahead while you bring up the rear. Questions?" Kyoko commanded.

While Shizuki nodded, their friend stuttered out a response.

"W-wait! I really think now you should explain what exactly is going on her- "

"No? Good. Let's go." The drill sergeant-like girl said, completely disregarding the complaints.

"You heard her, move." Shizuki said, picking the lock on the door that lead up to the roof. Her sister went first, then Natsumi, and the youngest bringing up the rear.

They crept silently through dark, winding hallways. At one point, it became apparent that the twins were no longer there. The middle girl came to halt, slightly freaked out. Though mostly she was just frustrated. She didn't even know where she was headed.

Sometimes these people…

"Why did you stop?"

The poor newly 14 year-old nearly jumped out of her skin when the voice sounded from behind her.

"Where am I supposed to go?" She hissed, barely managing to keep her composure.

"Let your instincts guide you.." And with that, she was 'alone' once more.

_'Wtf..? Ah, screw it…'_

Not caring enough to try to make sense of this anymore, Natsumi settled for just wandering in random directions. And when it became apparent that alarms weren't going to go off and she wouldn't be sued for breaking and entering, she didn't even bother to stay quiet. Was this place abandoned or something?

It became apparent that was not the case when she stumble upon the strangest room yet.

It was very stereotypical 'secret spy movie'. In the center of a large, otherwise empty room, sat a pedestal. In a glass case was a gold, very expensive looking necklace. It was positively dripping in gems.

Of course, one does not just waltz into a room like this.

A voice sounded in her ear- she'd forgotten about Katesha and Audra until this point.

_"Careful…"_ The two said at the same time, warning tones in their voices.

"What now?" Natsumi whispered, having learned her lesson on many different occasions that she better play her part right.

_"Use your gear."_ Audra instructed.

Examining her belt, the red head unclipped some kind of spray can off it.

"Is this hairspray?" She wondered aloud. '_How very cliche of them…'_

_"Don't judge us!" _She vaguely heard Katesha mutter.

Ignoring her friend, Natsumi sprayed low to the ground. She raised an eyebrow when the red lasers shone, crisscrossing every which way.

_"Do you know what you're doing?"  
><em>Audra asked, the other still mumbling in the background.

"I've watched enough spy movies to know how to do this." She said, hoping it was true.

_"Are you sure? You aren't really known for your….balance skills."_ Katesha tried to say as gently as possible.

"Thanks so much…" Aforementioned clumsy girl said under her breath.

With a boost of adrenaline at the opportunity to prove them wrong, she got a running start. With a well timed leap, she managed to land on her hands without falling into any lasers. Launching herself from this position, she landed on her feet safely in front of the pedestal.

_"…How did you manage that?"_

"I don't know…Do not ask me to do it again." Taking a little pen-like object from her belt, she examined it for a moment. Praying it was pointed the right way, Natsumi pressed the little button on it. A green laser shot out, cutting through the glass. Reaching in, she carefully, cautiously, grabbed the necklace and pulled it out.

"Now what?" She wondered, not so sure she could replicate her previous flip.

"Now we get the hell out of here." Kyoko said from the doorway. Shizuki crouched next to her, strategically placing mirrors on the floor- to deflect the lasers. When she finished and stood, a clear pathway was evident.

Needless to say, they booked it. Alarms and dogs could distantly be heard.

Once on the rooftop, guards burst through the door after them.

"Hey!" One of them shouted.

Kyoko tossed something at them, which exploded. Smoke poured out, blinding their pursuers.

'Made it…' Katesha sighed once they had all reached the waiting helicopter safely.

~~ Next day, at the Host Club ~~

"It's terrible!" Tamaki cried, Hunny attempting to comfort him.

"What is?" Haruhi asked, sounding bored.

"Some one broke into my mansion last night and stole a family heirloom! All the staff had the night off, so we didn't know until it was too late!" He exclaimed in a very 'woe is me' voice.

"Do you think it was a good idea to do that?" Natsumi whispered confidentially to her friends at their table.

"Relax, we'll return it. On the bright side, you passed the initiation and are now officially 14." Shizuki said with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, welcome to the club." Katesha congratulated.

Natsumi face-palmed.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Finally done! Stayed up late to finish this :P**

**Now, if you don't mind, I'm taking a break from this story. Just for a week or two while I catch up on school work. I'm all out of ideas for this DX**

**Bye :D**

**-wishIwereanime**


	19. Let's Do The Time Warp Again

**Okay, here's the deal:**

**1/3 Of the time I was away was a temporary hiatus.**

**1/3 Was due to writers block.**

**1/3 Was because I was afraid to come back...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran or it's characters.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

"Woah…Did you guys feel that?" Shizuki asked, looking around bemusedly.

"Feel what?" Natsumi asked, glancing up from helping set up for the Host Club. Their other friends lounged about, not really concerned with being anything but lazy.

"It's as if we just went through a time warp from January 4th to February 23rd." Katesha piped up.

"That's awfully specific…" Audra began, but was cut off by a shocked shriek.

All eyes turned towards Shizuki, who honestly looked as if she was about to have a panic attack. (A/N: I'm not are what that looks like, but I'm sure it involves hyperventilating)

"What's the matter?" Haruhi was the first to ask, as everyone else continued to stare. There didn't seem to be any apparent problem…

"I've lost it!" The orange-haired girl exclaimed, not noticing the way everyone silently agreed with her. She stomped around the club room, looking under table sand behind couches. Generally making a mess of things.

"Lost what?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, in an attempt to keep the room from being further destroyed.

"My twin! Kyoko was right here, and now she's not. Gah, I hate when she just ups and leaves!" Shizuki huffed, plopping down on a couch she had overturned whilst on her rampage.

"But what if she didn't? What if she was…kidnapped?" Katesha suggested, leaving an unnecessary pause for dramatic emphasis. She had that look she always got upon discovering a good mystery.

"I bet that's it!" Audra agreed, eager for a little fun today. You see, when you sit around doing nothing for over a month, you get bored.

"What can I do?" Katesha asked excitedly.

"Bring me my knife. It's a dangerous world out there."

"Aye, aye Cap'n!"

"Then a search expedition it is! Natsumi, gather some troops. Katesha, Audra, get supplies. It may be a long journey." The younger of the sisters commanded. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and out them on. Only for them to be ripped off dramatically like a character in a crime show. Her friends returned not long after. Natsumi dragging Mori, Tamaki, and Hunny with her while Audra carried over filled bags of camping supplies.

"You…" Shizuki began, marching up to the Hitachiins.

"Us?" They questioned.

"I'm going to find myself. If I get back before I return, keep me here." And with that, the girls (and their male hostages) marched out the door. The few people that lingered in the halls just turned and stared at the site. The girl in the lead carried a large knife, half the length of her arm in a sheath on her belt. Three of everyone's favorite hosts had rope bind their legs and hands together (Because even Mori had said 'no' to chains), and followed closely behind the procession. Each girl adorned a bow on her back, and a fierce expression on her face.

The hunt was on for Kyoko.

-Back in the Host Club…-

"…What now?" Haruhi wondered, seeing as how they couldn't operate with half their members missing.

_*(A/N: I just finished reading My Immortal -For the 2nd time! I'm a veteran now!- with commentary while listening to a dramatic reading of it. Sucki-ness may be inevitable.)*_

"Now…we wait." Kyouya sighed, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

The remaining four began putting the props away and changing out of costumes. After all, there wasn't much point in opening up today. There was a very slim chance the others would be back in time anyway.

"Can we take a break?" Hunny pleaded. He wasn't used to walking such long distances, but with the ropes around them, he was unable to hitch a ride from Mori.

"Ah." His cousin agreed.

"No! We've still a long way to go!" Shizuki exclaimed, not even bothering to glance back. Her three friends soldiered on, making good use of the hellish training the sisters put them through every couple weeks. They claimed it would come in handy one day. Well, what do ya know, it did.

Tamaki shrieked as he got another rock in his shoe, his poor rich boy feet not used to such treatment.

Let me explain….

The seven teens had been walking for who knows how long, stopping only for a moment when Katesha claimed to have stubbed her toe and required medical aide (What a waste of bandages). The grouped half marched, half stumbled through a dense jungle-like area. (Are they even in Japan anymore? Why am I putting derogatory comments on my own story? Damn you, Enoby…)

"There!" The younger of the twins exclaimed, pointing through the foliage at an ancient golden temple. "I bet she was taken in there."

"…Kyoko can take care of herself, let's go home." Audra decided, turning around to go back home.

"No! Grandma needs our help!" Katesha declared, cutting the hosts free of their bonds so as to have more assistance in the trap infested temple.

Well, needless to say, Kyoko wasn't in the temple. But plenty of booby-traps were. Much like the giant bolder from a previous chapter. By the end of that little excursion everyone was panting, even the karate-master-cousins.

"Well…on we travel!" Shizuki said, in between desperate gulps of air.

After many more miles (Yes, it's still daytime. No, I'm not sure how long it's been.), the group was halted. They were ordered into parkas and other cold weather gear for the adventure ahead.

"YOU WANT US TO CLIMB A MOUNTAIN?" Tamaki shouted, having one of his usual freak-out moments.

"Yep. Try not to trip, we won't turn back for you." Audra said, shivering lightly at the cold air that blew at them. Indeed this mountain was rather small, but everyone was exhausted. (This is what happens when you're lead by a psycho)

And so began the hike. Hunny eventually gave up and climb on Mori's back. (Lazy little sh*t…)

At the top of a mountain, there sat…Kyoko!

Lol, jk.

Actually, there was an old weather beaten hut.

"According to my calculations," Shizuki began, sticking her forefinger in her mouth and holding it up to feel the direction of the wind, "My sister is in that hut!"

"Huzzah." Tamaki replied, that being all he was able to muster at this point.

"I got this." Katesha said, attempting to kick the door down. Instead she ended up shrieking and grabbing her foot in pain. Her orange haired friend sighed, and as effortlessly as breathing, broke the door down.

"…She's not here. You brought us all this way only to find out she's NOT HERE?" The host club king screeched, not able to comprehend this extremely simple concept.

"Huh, strange. Oh well, she'll find her way back somehow. C'mon gang!" The Nanizuka shrugged, turning around and beginning the long trek back to Ouran.

-Later-

"We're….ba-..back." King Suoh gasped out, collapsing on a couch as soon as he was able.

"Did ya miss us?" Shizuki asked casually.

"With every bullet so far." Kyoko said, glancing up from the manga she was reading.

"Where were you?" Katesha exclaimed as Shizuki sprawled out next to her sister and promptly fell asleep.

"The bathroom."

"We checked _everywhere_ for you!" Audra said.

"Shoulda checked the bathroom."

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Woot! I finally sat my lazy butt down and wrote the next chapter for this. And the other three stories I neglected.**

**Anyway…Sorry if it sucked. You're lucky I wrote it at all DX**

**And, as previously stated, I re-read My Immortal again. I was only able to stand it because there was included commentary and a dramatic reading. Very funny stuff.**

**Adam Lambert FTW,**

**-wishIwereanime**


	20. The Famished Games

April Fools, betch.


End file.
